Quisiera
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Jongin yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, hingga harus meninggalkan Sehun di hari ulang tahunnya. Bisakah Jongin menepati janjinya untuk bersama Sehun dan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama-sama? Oneshoot. kaihun. Yaoi. Special untuk birthday Sehun.


QUISIERA

Pairing : KaiHun

Ini ff kedua yang aku buat special untuk ultah baby chick, Oh Sehun. Happy birthday HunHun...

Karena aku publish dua ff hari ini mohon dukungannya untuk ff Despacito juga ya.

 **Hanya tulislah karyamu sendiri, itu lebih baik dari pada kamu menghina karya orang lain.**

Ini hanya cerita fiksi karangan author.

No edit.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak masalah kalau jadwal Jongin jauh lebih padat darinya, dia itu type kekasih pengertian yang akan selalu mendukung semua aktifitas Jongin di luar sana. Termasuk ketika Jongin memilih untuk menerima tawaran bermain drama di Jepang, Sehun hanya mengiyakan saat Jongin mengatakan itu. sudah ia bilang bukan kalau ia akan selalu mendukung semua aktifitas Jongin, bahkan meski itu akan makin mengurangi waktu kebersamaan mereka. Asalkan Jongin bahagia dengan semua kegiatannya itu Sehun ikut senang untuknya.

Dan ketika Jongin tak ada di sampingnya, Sehun berusaha melakukan banyak kegiatan juga untuk mengurangi rasa rindunya akan ketiadaan pujaan hati di sampingnya. Sehun belajar berenang, berjalan-jalan dengan Vivi anjingnya dan tentu saja makin giat berlatih dance dan les vokal juga. Ada satu hal yang ia incar saat ini, menjadi bagian dari project grup 'SM The Performance'. Itu sudah menjadi keinginan terbesarnya sejak dulu dirinya juga tidak di ikutkan dalam grup 'Younique Unit' dengan alasan suara dan juga dancenya masih biasa-biasa saja.

"Sehunie..."

Sehun menyeka keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya sebelum menoleh pada leadernya yang tampak menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Ada apa hyung?"

"Ayo pulang, kau harus istirahat."

"Tidak bisa hyung," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gerakan danceku belum benar dan aku..."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, aku tak mau kau sakit, lihatlah wajahmu sudah sepucat ini." Jemari Suho menyentuh pipi Sehun yang ia rasa sedikit lebih chubby dari biasanya. Selera makan Sehun memang lebih baik akhir-akhir ini dan Suho tak mau kalau Sehun berubah menjadi lebih kurus lagi kalau ia terus-terusan berlatih gila-gilaan seperti ini.

Wajah Sehun terlihat sedikit murung, "Hyung benar..."

"Hun..." tangan Suho menyentuh pundak Sehun dengan lembut.

"Aku harusnya tak memaksakan diriku, mereka pasti tak akan memilihku kan?"

"Jangan bilang begitu," hibur Suho. "Mereka pasti akan memilihmu, kau tau peningkatanmu cukup pesat akhir-akhir ini."

"Hyung mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghiburku kan?"

"Tidak Sehuna, hyung hanya ingin agar kau tidak memandang rendah dirimu sendiri. Kajja kita pulang."

"Hyung duluan saja, aku ingin makan di kedai dulu."

"Kalau begitu hyung akan menemanimu."

"Baiklah," Sehun tahu kalau Suho tak akan pernah membiarkannya sendirian di luar sana tanpa pengawalan siapapun, karena itu ia mengiyakan saja apa yang dikatakan Suho.

"Sehunie..."

"Apa hyung?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, ku harap kau tak akan pernah menyerah."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Kalau aku ingin menyerah, sudah kulakukan jauh-jauh hari hyung. Tapi aku masih ingin di sini, bersama hyung dan juga yang lain."

Suho sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Sehun, "Kau akan selalu jadi adik kesayangan hyung."

"Ah, kalau begitu makan kali ini hyung yang traktir ya?"

"Biasanya juga begitu kan, kau tak pernah mau bayar kalau sedang jalan denganku."

Tawa Sehun meledak mendengar sindiran Suho. "Siapkan uang yang banyak untukku hyung."

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat mood Sehun yang dengan cepat bisa berubah, baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya, ada pesan masuk yang ia terima di hp nya. Pesan dari manager, dan wajah Suho berubah keruh saat ia membaca pesan itu, pandangannya lurus ke depan, tepat pada Sehun yang sedang menyapa beberapa staff yang ia temui. Wajah polos itu terlihat begitu ceria dan Suho tak tega kalau harus melihat wajah itu berubah datar kembali.

"Sehuna... mianhe..."

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang Suho cemaskan menjadi kenyataan, akhirnya Sehun mengetahui semuanya sendiri, kalau lagi-lagi ia tidak dipilih oleh agency nya untuk masuk grup itu, hanya kekasihnya dan juga gegenya yang ikut serta. Sehun berusaha tegar, dan berpikir mungkin ia memang masih belum pantas untuk itu. Ia mungkin berhasil menutupi kekecewaan hatinya saat bersama dengan para hyungnya, tapi tidak untuk Suho, ia mengetahui persis bagaimana kecewanya Sehun, namja manis itu bahkan beberapa hari ini kepergok menangis diam-diam di dalam kamar saat Suho berpura-pura tidur lebih dulu. Akan tetapi setiap kali Suho berusaha menyinggung masalah itu Sehun seperti menghindarinya dan Suho berusaha memakluminya.

"Hyung... ayo temani berenang." Saat ini EXO sedang berada di Macau, untuk menghadiri sebuah acara penghargaan dan tentunya juga perayaan ulang tahun grup mereka. dan Sehun yang tadinya terlihat tidak bersemangat tiba-tiba saja mengajak leadernya untuk berenang.

"Tidak minta temani Jongin?" tanya Suho.

Sehun menggeleng, "Jongin bersama Jongdae dan Minseok hyung sedang ke tempat gym."

"Baiklah, hyung ambil handuk dulu."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan menunggu hyung di kolam renang."

Suho mengamati kepergian Sehun dengan perasaan tak karuan, maknaenya terlihat begitu tegar, ia jadi mengingat kembali akan ucapan Sehun tadi malam padanya.

" _Ada kalanya aku merasa lelah hyung, lelah karena mereka yang terus mengatakanku tidak berbakat dan juga lelah karena agency bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan bagiku untuk menunjukkan bakatku, atau... aku sebenarnya memang tak berbakat?"_

" _Aniya... mereka tidak akan mendebutkan seseorang kalau orang itu tidak punya bakat Sehuna."_

" _Bagaimana kalau aku di debutkan hanya untuk menjadi pelengkap bagi kalian?"_

" _Sehuna..."_

" _Tak apa bagiku di sebut pelengkap hyung, asalkan aku bisa terus bersama kalian."_

" _Tidak, kau bukan pelengkap Sehuna, kau adalah adik nakal yang menjadi kesayangan kami," ucap Suho._

Rasanya baru sesaat keduanya berenang ketika si pengacau datang. Orang itu Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol dan tentunya juga kekasih dari Sehun, Kim Jongin.

"Hunhun, kau meninggalkan aku lagi," Jongin menoleh ke sekeliling, setelah merasa aman ia segera mengecup kilat bibir Sehun.

"Ish, Jongie nanti ada yang lihat," Sehun memajukan bibirnya.

Cup

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada yang lihat, kau malu?" Jongin melepas kaos yang dipakainya dan kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam kolam renang.

"Bukan begituuuuu... aku hanya malu kalau di lihat orang." Wajah Sehun memerah dan Jongin rasanya ingin sekali menggigit pipinya yang chubby itu, namun ia memilih untuk menahan dirinya karena ingat saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat terbuka.

"Ekhemmm..." Suho berdehem pelan meminta perhatian keduanya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat kalau tak ingin ada orang yang curiga."

Sehun cemberut, "Ish hyung, aku kan masih kangen Jongie..."

"Kalau begitu pergi ke kamar saja sana," usir Chanyeol.

"Ide yang bagus," Jongin menyeringai.

"Jongin..." tegur Suho, "Kau ingin cederamu tambah parah?"

Jongin nyengir, "Tentu saja tidak hyung." Kakinya memang masih terasa sedikit sakit begitupun dengan area pinggangnya, setelah mengalami cedera di konser kemarin.

"Jadi jangan macam-macam dengan Sehun."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah hyung, mereka bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu kau khawatirkan. Lagi pula Jongin tak akan berani melakukannya," Baekhyun menyeringai tipis. "Sehun pasti akan memarahinya."

"Pergilah..." ucap Suho dengan gerakan mengusir kedua maknae itu."

"Gomawo hyung..." Sehun memeluknya kilat sebelum menarik tangan Jongin membawanya menuju keluar kolam.

"Apa keduanya sudah tahu?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Manager melarang mereka untuk terlalu dekat."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Mau taruhan denganku, Jongin pasti tak akan tahan untuk tidak menyentuh booty Sehun secara sembunyi-sembunyi nanti malam."

Chanyeol meringis, "Kalau itu aku sih juga yakin, seberapa keraspun usahaku dan Suho hyung menjauhkan keduanya, aku yakin kami pasti akan kecolongan juga."

"Itu karena keduanya lebih pintar darimu dalam memanfaatkan situasi." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, "Minggir, aku mau berenang."

Dan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar, saat ini Sehun dan Jongin memang sedang memafaatkan waktu mereka yang tak banyak untuk saling melepas rindu di kamar. Bukan sesuatu yang special memang, hanya Jongin yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur dan Sehun yang berbaring di atas tubuhnya, lengan Jongin melingkar erat di pinggul Sehun, sesekali ia akan mencium pelipis Sehun, menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu," bisik Jongin lembut.

"Kalau kau merindukan aku, kenapa kau terima tawaran itu sih, kau kan tahu sebenarnya aku tak suka kalau harus jauh-jauh darimu."

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menolak permintaan agency kita Hunhun."

"Apalagi setelah melihat wanita yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu bukan?" sindir Sehun.

"Hunhun, jangan mulai lagi..." satu tangan Jongin menepuk bokong Sehun lumayan keras. "Kau kan tahu aku tidak menyukai wanita, yang aku sukai hanya pemilik bokong seksi ini," sekali lagi Jongin menepuk bokong Sehun, kali ini lebih keras hingga Sehun mengaduh dan balas menggigit dadanya.

"Aww... sayang..."

"Rasain, siapa suruh memukul bokongku," gerutu Sehun.

"Bokongmu terlalu menggoda Hunhun, dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya," balas Jongin.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, hingga pandangan mata mereka bertemu. "Kau tampak begitu lelah, berapa lama kau tidak tidur?" jemari lentik Sehun menyusuri wajah Jongin, ia merasa sedih melihat kantung mata kekasihnya itu yang semakin terlihat jelas.

"Setiap hari."

"Huh..."

"Setiap hari aku tak bisa tidur karena terlalu merindukanmu."

"Jongin, aku serius..." Sehun memukul pelan dada Jongin.

"Aku juga serius Hunhun..." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun. "Kau juga terlihat lebih berisi dari terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Eh, apa aku gendut." Sehun ingin bangkit dari atas tubuh Jongin, namun lengan Jongin menahannya untuk tetap berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau makin cantik seperti ini, ya walau kau tetap cantik saat dalam keadaan apapun tapi aku lebih senang kalau kau tidak terus menerus melakukan diet dan mulai memperhatikan pola makanmu."

"Apa aku lebih cantik dari wanita itu?"

"Tentu saja sayangku..."

"Tapi kau sepertinya betah berada di sana." Sehun cemberut lagi dan kali ini ia dapat hadiah sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

"Aku kesana untuk kerja dan bukan untuk kencan oke, yang ada dihatiku hanya kau seorang jadi jangan pernah ragukan aku dan Hunhun, aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

"Hmmm... apa kau berbuat salah padaku? Apa kau mencium wanita itu?"

"Bukan begitu sayang, kalaupun ada ciuman itu hanya karena tuntutan peran oke, aku ingin minta maaf karena agency kita hanya memilihku dan Lay hyung."

Sehun terdiam, ternyata Jongin juga tahu akan hal itu. "Tak apa, mungkin aku mungkin memang masih belum siap untuk itu."

"Kau tak marah?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Asal kau tetap ada di sampingku, menemaniku dan memberiku uang untuk belanja, itu sudah cukup untukku."

Jongin tertawa pelan, "Apapun untuk princess," ucapnya sebelum mencium bibir Sehun dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut itu sembari berharap kalau besok pagi mereka tak akan berpisah lagi karena kesibukan Jongin.

Dan malam itu tepat saat mereka datang menghadiri acara penghargaan, Chanyeol dan Suho benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dengan cukup baik pada awalnya, yaitu memisahkan sepasang kekasih itu agar tidak duduk berdekatan. Namun ketika akhirnya Sehun memenangkan popularity award pada malam itu, ia sungguh tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk cepat-cepat membagi kebahagiaannya bersama dengan kekasihnya. Setelah memberikan pidato singkat untuk kemenangannya, Sehun bergegas turun dari stage dan menuju tempat para hyungnya duduk. Dari jarak cukup jauh Sehun sudah melihat senyuman lebar kekasihnya dan karena itulah Sehun mempercepat jalannya.

"Chukkae my love."

Meski suara Jongin tenggelam di antara suara teriakan para fans, namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena itu ia tersenyum malu pada Jongin.

"Kau memang yang terbaik," tangan Jongin menepuk-nepuk bokong kenyal kekasihnya.

"Jongie, nanti ada yang lihat..." bisik Sehun.

"Biarkan saja."

"Ish, nanti kita di pisahkan lagi."

"Memang sekarang tidak?" tanya Jongin, ia melirik pada Suho yang baru mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Sehun, tuh kan selalu ada Chanyeol dan juga Suho hyung di antara mereka.

"Sekarang masih sama sih," Sehun nyengir. "Tidak bebas."

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Suho.

"Bukan apa-apa hyung," jawab Sehun.

"Jangan terlalu memamerkan kedekatan dengan Jongin, aku takut manager akan memarahi kalian lagi."

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, "Kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan yang lain, manager hyung tidak pernah marah." Keluhnya.

"Itu karena yang lain bukan kekasihmu, Sehunie, kau tahu gesture orang yang sedang berada dalam satu hubungan itu berbeda dengan yang lain."

"Jadi aku tak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Jongie?"

"Demi kebaikan kalian juga adikku..." Suho rasanya sudah gemas sekali ingin mencubit pipi gembul Sehun, namun ia tahan karena tahu kalau mereka masih di sorot kamera.

Kalau Suho masih bisa menahan diri, lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? namja tampan itu beberapa kali tertangkap kamera fans sedang melakukan skinship dengan Sehun, para hyung tentu saja memahaminya, ini pertama kalinya bagi Jongin dan Sehun terpisah dengan waktu yang cukup lama dan tentu saja mereka merasa rindu, apalagi besok pagi Jongin harus berangkat kembali ke Jepang dan Sehun beserta yang lain akan kembali ke Korea.

"Kau harus janji padaku, untuk datang saat ulang tahunku." Itu kata pertama yang di ucapkan Sehun saat mereka kembali ke hotel dengan perasaan dan juga kondisi tubuh yang kelelahan.

"Ya, aku akan datang," janji Jongin.

"Kau harus menemaniku Jongie... aku akan bilang pada eomma kalau aku akan menghabiskan malam ulang tahunku bersamamu, jadi kau harus janji padaku untuk bersamaku di malam itu."

Cup

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut, "Aku janji sayang, sekarang ayo tidur, aku tak mau kau kelelahan di perjalanan besok."

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin dengan berbantalkan lengan namja itu, tangannya memeluknya dengan rapat tubuh kekar Jongin, "Waktu cepat sekali berlalu padahal aku masih ingin terus bersamamu."

"Jangan mengeluh Hunhun, hanya sebentar lagi, aku janji akan menyelesaikan syutingku secepatnya." Tangan kiri Jongin yang bebas mengelus pipi Sehun dengan gerakan lembut.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Jongie, aku tak mau kekasihku sakit."

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, sekarang pejamkan matamu dan tidurlah." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun cukup lama. "Good night my love."

.

.

.

.

.

11 April 2017

Sehun mendesah pelan, wajahnya murung begitu mendengar kabar dari Jongin kalau namja itu tidak bisa menemaninya malam ini, karena setelah selesai syuting ia akan segera berlatih bersama Taemin dan juga yang lain. Tentu saja, Jongin tak akan melewatkan waktu latihannya bersama Taemin dan, apalagi keduanya sama-sama main dancer di grup masing-masing. Tapi apakah ia tidak bisa sedikit saja mengerti perasaan Sehun, malam ini tepatnya tengah malam nanti adalah saat yang begitu dinantikan Sehun bisa ia nikmati bersama Jongin, ulang tahunnya hanya bisa dirayakan setahun sekali, tapi bukankah latihan bersama teman bisa dilakukan lain kali? Ataukah Jongin lupa kalau malam ini adalah ulang tahun Sehun? bisa saja sih, mengingat Jongin agak pelupa orangnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dorm terasa begitu sepi karena hampir semua hyungnya ada jadwal pribadi masing-masing, hanya Sehun yang free saat ini dan ia mungkin akan berakhir di sini sendirian merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Sekali lagi Sehun mendesah pelan, sebelum bangkit dari duduknya, memasang topi untuk sedikit menyamarkan wajahnya yang kusut serta meraih jaket tebalnya. Sehun rasa ia butuh hiburan saat ini, dan sepertinya jalan-jalan di tepi sungai Han sembari menunggu pergantian waktu adalah hal yang sedikit menyenangkan. Sehun tak bisa pulang ke rumah karena ia sudah bilang pada orang tuanya akan menghabiskan malam ulang tahunnya bersama dengan Jongin dan baru akan pulang ke rumah pada pagi hari. Kalau ia pulang sekarang, orang tuanya pasti menanyakan keberadaan Jongin dan Sehun tak ingin orang tuanya tahu kalau Jongin tak ada di sampingnya.

Sehun merapatkan tudung jaket yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya saat ia berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri tepian sungai, sedikit perasaan was-was menyelimuti hatinya, takut kalau ada fans yang akan mengenali dan kemudian memotret dirinya yang sedang sendirian saat ini, para hyungnya pasti akan tahu kalau ia berkeliaran sendirian tanpa adanya pengawalan dari siapapun.

Merasa lelah berjalan, Sehun mendudukkan pantatnya di atas rumput, ia sengaja memilih tempat yang sepi dan terlindung karena semak belukar yang menutupinya, dengan begini tak akan ada orang yang melihat keberadaanya di sini.

Lima menit menuju pergantian hari, Sehun mengeluarkan cupcake yang tadi sempat ia beli di jalan, lalu meletakkan sebatang lilin kecil di atasnya.

Satu menit sebelum pergantian hari, Sehun mulai menyalakan lilinnya, handphonenya terus berdering sejak tadi dan Sehun memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

49 detik lagi dan Sehun hanya memandangi lilin yang menyala.

30 detik, ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan Sehun mengabaikannya.

5 detik, dan Sehun memejamkan matanya. Mulai berdoa.

2 detik, ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dan Sehun tetap memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan harapan-harapanya.

1 detik, dan satu ciuman mendarat di pipinya.

0 detik, dua hembusan napas meniup lilin itu hingga padam.

"Happy birthday kekasihku." Bisikan itu membuat setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sehun. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menemukan satu pasang mata yang begitu meneduhkan hatinya kini tengah memandanginya dengan penuh cinta.

"Sssttt... Jangan menangis." Jemari namja itu mengusap air matanya dengan lembut.

"Bukankah Tuhan sangat baik padaku?" bisik Sehun pelan. "Ia mengabulkan permohonanku, kau berada di sini sekarang bersamaku."

"Tuhan memang sangat baik Hunhun sayang, ia sudah menciptakan dirimu untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku, kau hadiah Tuhan yang terbaik untukku. Happy birthday my love."

"Hiks... Jongie..." Sehun berbalik dan memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat, menumpahkan semua keresahan hatinya, dapat ia rasakan tubuh Jongin yang basah oleh keringat, sepertinya namja itu baru saja selesai latihan dan langsung ke tempat ini.

"Maaf... aku hampir terlambat bukan?" bisik Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku senang karena kau datang."

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun cukup lama, "Tadi aku menelponmu dan kau tidak mengangkat telponku, aku pikir kau pasti marah padaku."

"Aku... aku pikir kau lupa pada ulang tahunku."

Jongin menangkup kedua belah pipi Sehun yang basah. "Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan hari yang special bagi kekasihku?"

Sehun mencoba menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang basah karena air mata. "Kenapa kau tahu tempat ini."

"Aku terlalu memahamimu sayang."

Air mata Sehun jatuh lagi di pipinya. "Jongin, aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu sayang, percayalah padaku, maka kita pasti bisa melewati segala hal dengan mudah." Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sehun, mengambil cupcake yang masih Sehun pegang dan meletakkannya di atas tanah. Ia meraih tangan Sehun dan menciumi buku-buku jarinya dengan lembut. "Percayalah Hunhun, selama hidupku aku selalu ingin bersamamu, melewati hariku bersamamu, tapi kadang ada peraturan perusahaan yang membuat kita terpaksa harus terpisah untuk beberapa saat dan aku memohon pengertianmu. Kau tau bukan sebisa mungkin meski harus kena marah, aku berusaha selalu ada di sampingmu, seperti sekarang."

"Aku tak pernah meragukanmu Jongie... aku dengan senang hati akan terus percaya padamu dan ku harap kau pun juga percaya padaku."

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun untuk kembali merapat dengan tubuhnya, hidung mereka saling menempel, berbagi napas, dan Sehun menyukai momen ini dimana ia merasa Jongin begitu dekat dengannya. "Happy birthday my Sehunie..."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, saat ia merasa ada benda dingin yang Jongin pasangkan di jari lentiknya. Cincin?

"Jongie?"

"Will you marry me?"

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, namun tak urung ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, Jongie, aku mau..."

Jongin tertawa pelan, sebelum ia membungkam Sehun dengan ciumannya yang lama dan dalam.

Inilah yang selalu Jongin inginkan selama hidupnya, bersama dengan Sehun menjalani semuanya bersama-sama. Orang selalu mengatakan kalau ia telah dibutakan oleh cinta karena Sehun yang sama laki-laki seperti dirinya. Tapi Jongin selalu meyakinkan semua orang, jika cintanya memang buta maka ia tetap akan mencintai Sehun tanpa harus melihat keadaan fisiknya. Ia akan membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa cintanya abadi dan ia akan menjadikan Sehun sebagai satu-satunya orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Karena Sehun begitu berharga untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini ff dadakan, aku hanya punya waktu dua hari untuk membuat dua ff sebelum hari di mana Sehun ultah, jadi di sela-sela pekerjaan, aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa ngetik, maafkan kalau masih banyak kekurangannya ya.

Ini hanya ff oneshoot, jadi no sequel.

Satu ff sudah aku publish pagi tadi dan mohon dukungannya juga untuk ff itu.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah baca. (^_^)

 **Happy Birthday Sehunie**

Salam KaiHunHardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
